I Am Kal-El
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Even superheroes need saving. A story of self discovery for a legend to become the modern hero the world needs.
1. Prologue:Walking Away from it All

**My Name is Kal-El**

 **Prologue: Walking Away from it All**

Clark Kent's apartment, Metropolis, Delaware

Alone I sit in the darkness of my apartment.

 _CNN Breaking News…The USA threatened North Korea with military action…. Will Superman step in?_

Lights out, blinds close, door locked and my comlink resting on the end table in front of me.

 _MSNBC News Break… Can Superman break the tension between North Korea and the US?…_

Yet I can't block out the hurricane of noises still suffocating me…

 _Superman, its J'onzz we have a situation in…_

I slump lower into my seat resting my head on the back of my couch as the world's collective voice crying out for me…

 _Kal-El, my son… Join me in the fortress. There is much we need to discuses…_

My body tightens as I hear my biological father's voice reach out to me. 

BANG, BANG!

My eyes dart to the front door.

"Damn it Smallville get your ass in gear," I hear Lois shouting at me from outside my door. "Shit's about to go down in…"

Honestly I don't know how long she's been standing there yelling at me. I close my eyes as Pa taught me.

"Jor-El?" I whisper.

But Jor doesn't reply. The fortress has never talked to me like this before. A new lesson I needed to learn? A warning? I need to investigate this…

"Don't you dare ignore me Smallville…"

Slowly I drown out the sound of Lois's voice as I try to focus on the emptiness of my mental island.

"Bruce, yeah it's Lois. YOU TELL SMALLVILLE TO GET HIS ASS TO…"

Finally quiet, a rarity for me with the super hearing and all. The quiet was calming in a world that was becoming too much. Too much death, violence, hate… Honestly why did Jor-El send me here? Was earth truly the best place to send me? I'm only allowed to walk freely because they have found a way to contain or kill me.

My mind wonders into silence as I know it won't last. Faintly in the distance I hear J'onzz calling my comlink again, something about intervening… I stare at my comlink for a moment before picking it up.

"Superman here," I reply.

J'onzz hesitates for a moment before replying, "Are you…"

Am I ok? No… I'm tired

"I'm heading to White House now J'onzz," I interrupted. "Tell them to have camera's ready…"

The White House, Washington DC

I turn off my comlink before J'onzz can answer back. Swiftly I feel myself dematerialized in my apartment and rematerialized in the rose garden of the White House. A hundred cameras flash in unison as they all shout questions at me. I look over at the president with a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you for coming Superman I…." he begins to speak as I walk away from him.

The reporters gasp as I walk away from his extended hand. Walking up to the podium I lift my hands silencing the crowd. What do I say? How do I intervene?

 _We have something to discuss Kal-El…_

My real father's words ring in my ears.

"My home planet of Krypton was destroyed by leaders who thought that war was the first and only option," I begin to speak. "I don't think I ever told you all that before. This is the only home I have ever known and I see the same thing happening here…"

A calmness swept over me as the words flowed from my mouth.

"…but unlike my birth planet, they didn't have a Superman to step in and stop them from going over the brink," I continue. "My father thought your planet was better than ours. That humanities boundless ability to learn and grow would make this a good place for me. You have managed to survived thousands of year without a Superman to stop you from blowing yourselves to bits… and it's time for you to be the people my father thought you could be…"

Slowly I take a step back from the podium. As I move away from the podium the crowd erupts. I turn away from the crowd unlatching the cape from my shoulders. Gradually I let my cape tumble to the ground. My eyes look up to the sun.

"Time for humanity to step up and be better than my people," I say before I take off to the skies.

Hitting the air I hear the crowds voices grow fainter and fainter. A weight felt lifted off my shoulders but had I don't the right thing? As I fly to the fortress I wonder whether anyone was going try and call me. I pray to Rao hoping that they would give me my space.

"I'm coming father…" I whisper. "I'm coming…"

PS: This story was inspired by the current run of Superman and recent events in the world. Superman is an immigrant and a refugee. Right now that Superman the modern world needs. Sometimes getting back to basic isn't about being stuck in the past but using a story of two Jewish immigrants who created a hero that come from afar, taken in a loved but those who should fear him and became a symbol of good for all.

Bonus: Preview Chapter 1:The Aftermath

The Themysciran Embassy, London, England

I sigh as I slump back into my seat.

"What have you done Kal?" I whisper to myself.

My head begins to ache as my phone was being lit ablaze by ever new organization known to man.

"Why didn't he come to you or me before doing this?" I think to myself as I start to rub the sides of my head.

"He's tired…" I hear Bruce's gravelly voice behind me.

I hear Bruce enter my office. Leaning to the side I see Bruce in his plain clothes standing in the doorway.

I sigh, "Has the President stood down his tone yet?"

"Well Clark's little stunt might has scared the living hell into him," Bruce snorts as he finally steps into my office. "Well he just scared the entire planet into 'playing nice'. So it isn't all bad…"

Bruce voice strains as he speaks. He was shaken by Kal's actions as well.

"Do you think he opened up to anyone Bruce, Lois?" I ask as I feel Bruce's hand touch my shoulder for a moment.

"How loud was she shouting?" Bruce snorts.

"Very…" I pause.

Bruce takes a seat on the edge of my desk in front of me. He folds his arms across his chest.

"… Are you going to try and talk to him?" I ask.

"J'onzz thinks that would be a bad idea," Bruce answers. "Well at least me going…"

I look up at Bruce puzzled.

"He trusts you more than he trusts me…."

I sigh. He was right about that.


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

Clark's apartment, Metropolis, Delaware

 _Text from Jimmy Olsen: "Superman has just left the White House…"_

Lois storms out of Clark's apartment complexes door with her phone in hand. Closing the text on her phone Lois pulls contact list.

"Damn it?!…" she hisses as she thumbs through the list. "Pick up the phone…."

"Themysciran Embassy hold…" a faint female voice answers.

"FUCK YOUR HOLD PLEASE! GET ME WONDER WOMAN…." She shouts as the doors close behind her.

"… With whom am speaking?" the woman replies.

"LOIS GOD DAMN LANE!" Lois continues.

"… Oh one moment…"

Lois marches down the street to gentle zen like hold music back to her car a block away cussing with every step.

"Ms Lane…" Diana answers out calmly.

"Where's Smallville?" she asks immediately.

A slight sigh could be heard over the phone from Diana's end.

"… Ms Lane I don't know where Superman is," Diana replies.

Lois stops right in front of her car slamming her hand onto the top of it.

"Don't lie for his overgrown farm boy ass," Lois hisses back. "You know he's at the fortress! I need to speak with him…"

"Lois! I don't think this is the time to…." Diana tries to reply but Lois cuts her off.

"Did you see what he just did?!" Lois hisses. "He just left the White House, THE FUCKING WHITE HOUSE in the middle of a possible nuclear chaos… Don't coddle him Diana!"

"No one is coddling him Lois, Bruce and I are handling the situation," Diana interrupts through her teeth. "The league is on full alert…"

"A vigilante and a war god handling a nuclear threat…" Lois laughs. "Ha! Don't kid yourself Diana… the world needs Superman not either of you."

Lois hears Diana's breath quicken over the phone.

"Bruce and I have everything under control," Diana says as she grinds her teeth. "If Superman wishes to talk to you he'll make contact."

The phone goes died.

"Shit," Lois cusses as she gets into her car. "Me and my big mouth…"

The Themysciran Embassy, London, England

I sigh as I slump back into my seat.

Ring, ring

I look down at my cell phone, Martha Kent…

"What have you done Superman?" I whisper to myself.

I sigh as I hear footsteps approaching. My head begins to ache as the thought of all the calls coming into the embassy because of Superman's abrupt exit. Poor Hessia, having to deal with every organization known to man so I can deal with… the rest of this mess.

"Why didn't he come to me before doing this?" I think to myself as I start to rub the sides of my head.

"Has his mother called you yet…" I hear Bruce's gravelly voice behind me.

I hear Bruce enter my office as I left up my cell with missed call from Martha Kent on the screen for him to see. As I place my cell back down on my desk I leaning to the side I see Bruce in his plain clothes standing in the doorway.

"I see," he adds.

I sigh, "Has the President stood down his tone yet?"

"Ha Clark's little stunt might have scared the living hell into him," Bruce snorts as he finally steps into my office. "Well it just scared the entire planet into 'playing nice'. So it isn't all bad…"

Bruce voice strains as he speaks. He was shaken by Superman's actions as well.

"Do you think he opened up to anyone Bruce, Lois maybe?" I ask as I feel Bruce's hand touch my shoulder for a moment.

"How loud was she shouting a few moments ago?" Bruce snorts.

"Very…" I pause. "I hung up on her…"

Bruce takes a seat on the edge of my desk in front of me. He folds his arms across his chest.

"She's a pain but she's still loves him," Bruce adds.

"I know," I say. "She blames us for this you know…"

Bruce sighs, "Don't blame yourself for this Diana. He made this choice on his own. He's tried."

I throw up my hands and frustration.

"We're all tired Bruce," I say as my voice cracks. "I should have seen this coming, sensed his anger…"

Bruce leaned in closer to me.

"He isn't a solider Diana," Bruce pauses. "His feeling wouldn't be opening to you…"

"It doesn't matter!" I say as I stand to my feet. "I am his friend, you are his friend… He could have come to us to…"

I begin to pace.

"Lois was right," I think as I pace. "He was probably in the fortress. Maybe I could…"

Bruce grabs my arm.

"… Don't do it Diana," Bruce says.

I snap back to face him.

"Do want?!"

"You know this bad idea," Bruce answers. "Trying to go to see him…"

I look up at Bruce puzzled.

"I'm not Lois…."

"And for that I'm grateful Diana, but he needs time," Bruce says as she releases my arm. "You said if Superman wanted to talk to her he'd contact her…"

I sigh. He was right about that.

"His actions made it clear he wants to be alone," I add sadly.

"He'll reach out when he's ready to," Bruce says with a slight smile. "Our role is to keep the world together until he's ready to come back."

Bruce's words didn't set well with me even though I knew he was right.

"Yeah," I reply. "Got to keep it together…"

As I spoke I knew Bruce had left midsentence. His timing was always… him. Alone with my own thoughts I stare at my phone.

"Diana the president on line 1…" I hear Hessia's voice shouting down the hall.

Slowly I walk back to my desk and take a seat.

"Patch him through…" I say back…. "Greeting Mr. President…."

Preview: Chapter 2- The Fall of Krypton

 _"…_ _He could have come to us to…"_

"Diana," I whisper as the door starts to close behind me.

Hearing her voice stops me. I reach my hand back blocking the door from closing. I needed to hear her. Her voice cracked. Was she crying? Stepping back outside to hear her voice again but eyes were met by the avatar of my birth father standing in to snow in front of me. His gentle bearded face smiles at me.

"My son," his avatar says with a smile. "It is good that you have come."

I couldn't bring myself to smile back at him. She needed me. I feel the faint buzz from the avatar touching my cheek.

"She's hurting because of me…" I say as I stare at my father.

"Who is she hurting because of my son?" Jor-El asks. "Is it Clark, Superman or Kal-El?"

"I hurt her," I reply quickly as I point to the 'S' on my chest. "It's me…"

Jor's avatar lowers his eyes as he turns from me. His hands slide from my cheek.

"She doesn't know who you are my son," Jon continues as he reenters the fortress. "You don't know who you are, so I ask again… Who is she hurting because of…"


	3. 2: A Man Alone

Chapter 2: A Man Alone

The Fortress of Solitude

Trillions of voices are slowly whittled down to just one as I fly closer and closer to the Fortress. The icy kiss of the north finally hits my face as I hear her.

"… He could have come to us to…He could have come to me, Bruce…"

As I approach the entrance to the Fortress the door opens before me. I stop in my tracks once I hear her strong voice sound so weak in my ears.

"Diana," I whisper.

I linger out in the cold because I needed to hear her. The last few works out of her mouth... I shallow hard. Her voice cracked. Was she crying? Looking back over my shoulder I gaze off into the horizon. I could take it all back. I could go back. I could go to her, Diana. Tell her everything that I've been feeling and…

"Kal-El," I hear my father's voice.

I gentle touch on my shoulder pulls my gaze back inside the Fortress. I see my father, my birth father Jor-El's avatar standing before me. A soft smile on his face he beckons me to follow him.

"…Why would he feel he couldn't come to me…

My heart sinks. I sigh as I close my eyes as I hear the door open in front of me.

"I felt the same away about your mother," my father whispers.

Gradually I look back at my father.

"I could never tell her how I all the mess that was happening around us was ripping me apart," he continues.

Stepping into the Fortress I raise my eyebrows. I've never heard my father say anything like this before.

"You never told Lara about your feelings?" I ask.

"Sometimes my son it is hard for men to admit their feels," he replies. "Especially to the women they care about."

I continue to follow behind my father deeper into the Fortress as my face flushes.

"I was waiting for the right time my son to ask you," he says.

"The right time to ask what…" I say as the door closes behind me.

"Why do you only listen to the Amazon's heart beat…"

My father's words echo inside the Fortress.

"I…" I stammer over my words. "I don't father…."

My father laughs as he takes a seat in one of the chairs in the atrium.

"You are more like me then I ever thought you'd be," my father adds.

I feel my face burn hot as I watch my father stare through me.

"Lying to yourself, yup that's me," he continues.

"I'm not lying to myself father," I interject.

My father's deep blue eyes smile at me.

"I lied to myself about how I felt just like you are right now," he says as he leans forwards onto his elbows. "I never admitted to myself that I wasn't sure if that I was doing was right. I knew Krypton was falling into decay because of our over stretching of our resources. No one believed me. So what did I do. I bottled it up inside until one day I blew up. Snapped in front the counsel of elders…."

My father's face grew dim.

"… My words divided the counsel," he adds slowly. "If I had just told your mother how I felt I might have been able to save our world…"

I take a seat beside my father as he sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," I reply. "They made their choice…."

"Oh but I could have told those around me what I knew," he replies. "But I lived in fear of what might happen to my family. We were once royal, but the actions of our great-great grandfather brought ruin to our family name. All that my grandfather had done to rebuild our family could have been destroyed. Your life my son… You wouldn't have had one. I lied to myself Kal… I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did Kal…"

My father paused.

"… What are you lying to yourself about Kal?"

His words linger in my ears for a moment. What was I lying to myself about? That I like having to play being human all the time? Maybe the fact that I like it when Lois takes credit for me becoming Superman and every story I write. Or that I like being the savoir when I'm the one hurting… The lists went on and on. Yet the only lie stood out to me.

"I love Diana," I reply.

I look down at my hands at the words leave my mouth. I've never said the words out loud before.

"…I've always loved her," I continue. "Ever since the first moment I saw her… But I'm just a…"

I feel my father's hands atop mine.

"Maybe the second thing you need to do is tell her how you feel," he says

I look up at my father.

"What is the first thing?" I ask.

He smiles, "Call your human mother, I she's been calling for a few mins."

"Shit," I cuss. "Call Martha!"

"CLARK JOESPH KENT!"

"Hi Ma, sorry about…"

"…Don't sorry me! Where are you? Are you alright? It isn't mind control again is it?"

I chuckle, "No Ma, I just need to find myself…."

"Well the next time warn me Clark…"

I hear the sadness in my mother's voice.

"Ma, its not you, none of this has anything to do with you," I reply trying to calm her.

She didn't believe me.

"Clark just know that I love you…"

I could tell.

"And I'm here for you, always…"

"I know Ma," I reply. "I know…"

"Send Lois my love Clark…."

"….Sure Ma," I hesitate. "I've got to go Ma. I'll call you later, ok."

My mother says bye as the phone line goes off. Hearing Lois's name makes me remember the one person I needed to talk to. This was going to be hard. She isn't going to take this well, my truth. I don't love her. I've never loved her. I has always been and will always be Diana.


	4. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

Clark's apartment in Metropolis

I spend a few hours taking my time flying around the fortress before I final decide to fly back to my apartment. A sense of dread suddenly took over me as apart of me knows that she's going to be there.

"Rao give me strength," I whisper to myself as my feet touch down on the top of my apartment building.

Whirling around I slip into my regular 'Clark' attire before I enter the building. Walking down the stairwell I slowly start to hear her voice.

"I know you can hear me Smallville," Lois hisses.

I hear her pacing back and forth as she grumbles to herself. By the time I reach my apartment I know she knows I'm outside the door. Click…

"You fucking farm boy…"

Lois flung the door open.

"Lois…" I sigh.

She lifts her hand in front of my face.

"Don't Lois me you ass," she hisses through her teeth. "You don't get to walk away from humanity!"

"I'm not walking away from humanity," I pause as I brush her hand away. "I need to…"

"You need to nothing…" she mocks. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN NUKED! You know that ass in the White House is a fucking moron…"

"And my leaving stopped it," I reply as I press my way into my apartment.

Closing the door behind I feel her grab my shoulder. Turning me around she smacks me in the face. I turn away from her hand as to not have her break her bones.

"Do you feel better?" I reply.

"Hell no," he grumbles.

"As I was saying I need me time," I continue.

"So you're having an early mid-life crisis Smallville," she continues as she paces in front of me. "Well you don't get to have a crisis when we are about to DIE!"

My eyes follow her as she speaks. How would she ever understand? She wasn't in the thick of all those battles. Nope she was always just outside of the real danger. She never watched innocent people die right in front of you because you showed up too late. She was just there for the photo op afterwards with a fake ass smile and trying to hit on me.

"But you didn't," I reply. "Lois I can't do this right now…."

"Oh we are doing this right now Smallville," she says cutting me off. "I am your girlfriend…."

"I need my space right now Lois…" I sigh.

"Did you go see her," Lois hisses as she takes a step towards me. "Did you go to that Amazon whore…"

I clench my teeth as I hear her speak of Diana in that way.

"Leave Diana out of this," I grumble back as I stare back into her eyes.

A slight tinge red flares up in me eyes. Lois steps back startled.

"I knew it you big blue bastard!" she cusses. "Did she suck your cock to make wittle Smallville feel better about his man crisis…"

"I said stop,"

"Stop what saying that you got that half naked whore on her knees!" Lois continues fuming. "Did you cry to get her to fuck you Smallville… A pity fuck…"

Her words sicken me. I have to close my eyes as I feel the anger rising up with in me.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that statement and ask you to give me back the key to this apartment," I force myself to say calmly.

I extend my hand.

"No," she replies. "Admit you fucked her."

"Lois I didn't do anything with her, she doesn't even know where I am," I sigh.

Lois let out a sigh of seeming relief as she turns to leave. I watch her reach into her bag to get the key to my apartment I gave her. But anger still burned within me at the words she said about Diana. All my mind could think of was Diana and me intertwined and her screaming my name… KAL!

"… But I wish I had…" my mouth moves on its own. "I love her Lois…"

Clutching the keys in her hand tosses them into my face.

"You'll regret that Smallville," she shouts as she storms out of the apartment.

Slamming the door behind her I crumble down into a chair. Resting my elbows on my knees I breathe for the first time it seems. I had finally said what I had always wanted to say aloud. I loved Diana. Whatever Lois meant about me regretting saying that, it didn't matter. Superman was gone, Clark was gone. There was only me Kal-El.

"Alexa… Call Wonder Woman…."

 _Authorization code…_

"Boy Scout,"

 _Authorization code approved calling Wonder Woman_

…

"Kal…"

"Hi Diana," I smile at the sound of her voice. "Can we talk?"

Outside Clark's apartment

Lois stumps her way to the elevator she over hears Clark's voice.

 _"_ _Alexa call Wonder Woman…."_

"He lied!" she mouths.

Lois grabs her cell from her back pocket. She dialed Perry's cell but he didn't answer. Probably busy dealing with the Superman fallout. She lingers for a moment before leaving him a message.

 _"…_ _Can we talk…"_

Rage flared up in Lois.

"I've got the story to end all stories Perry," she said. "I know who Superman is… It's Clark Kent!"


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend in Need

**Chapter 4: A Friend in Need**

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean

My flight over to Diana was a quiet one. I was lost in thought. The Kryptonian side of my brain was mathematically plotting out how this whole conversation was going to play out. Talking with Lois was like pulling off a band-aid, it would hurt for a second and then it would stop. Diana was different. I cared about what she thought of me.

Our conversation on the phone was… She must be so disappointed in me. I've never heard her sound so, I don't even know how to describe how she sounded.

"Rao," I said under my breath. "Just let her hear me out."

Diana's Office, Themysciran Embassy, London, England

I pace back and forth in my office as I wait for Kal to get here.

"Calm down Princess," I heard my assistant shout from the other side of my office door. "Superman just … Oh Superman… Wow, you're hot… I mean Princess Superman is here to see you."

I blushed, "Send him in."

Kal stepped through the door he stopped in the doorway.

"Diana," he said his eyes avoiding my glaze.

Something just took over me as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Clark inhaled sharply as my arms wrapped around him.

"I am not your friend Kal?" I asked as I release him from my grasp.

Kal hesitated for a moment as he stared down at me. Was he taken off guard by my question. I could hear Hessia behind Kal 'tsking' me.

"I mean…" I say stammering over my words.

"Of course, we are Diana," he finally replied. "I'm just…"

Kal's eyes looked as if he was Atlas reborn, with the world on his shoulders in need of a moments peace. I step to the side and gesture for him to step into my office.

"Why didn't you come and talk to J'onzz, Bruce or," I said as I close the door behind us.

I left out the part about speaking with me.

"We are your friends Kal," I continued. "You could have come to us..."

And then I said it…

"You could have come to me…"

The words linger in the air as I walk past him. Kal lowered his head as I stood beside him in the silence.

"Am I not your friend Kal," I barely whispered.

I felt Kal's warm touch against my shoulder.

"Of course, we are Diana," he replied. "I'm just…"

He paused. I place my hand over his.

"… I'm tried Diana," he continued. "All of it. I can't keep saving them…"

As Kal spoke he didn't refer to humans as he usually did. He spoke of them as if they were alien to him. They were his people. He was raised by them, he acted like them and by Hades he was basically human in every shape of the word.

"They are your people Kal," I said interrupting him.

Kal sighed, "But they aren't Diana. I am Kryptonian and I know nothing about my people. I've tried to live my whole life as human and look what do I have to show for it, I'm neither. I have no home nor people. I am nothing."

Kal lowered his shoulders causing my hand to slide off him. He turned to face me his eyes looked so lost.

"I've been pretending to be something for so long I don't even know who I am," Kal hissed.

His hands balled up into fists as he spoke.

"I can't pretend anymore Diana," he added.

"You are Kal-El of Krypton and Clark Kent of Smallville," I said with a smile.

"But who are they really?" he asked.

I had no answer for him. At least an answer to suit what he needed.

"I need to find myself," he continued.

His words ring within my ears. I knew the feeling. After what happened with my brother. I knew all too well what he was going through. I couldn't even judge him for not telling me or Bruce about it. I never told him about my situation and I probably never would.

"You are more than welcome to spend some time on Themyscria while you clear your head," I said.

Kal sharply turned his head to looked at me.

"I though men weren't welcome," he answered.

I smiled, "You are neither man nor god. I don't think my sister will mind. I'll make the arrangements. When will you be able to leave? I know you have to make arrangements with the Planet…"

As the words 'the Planet' slip from my lips my mind sees Lois. I step back away from Kal.

"Oh Lois can join you," I added without looking at him. "I'm sure she'll get a story out of her trip…"

"I broke up with Lois," he said cutting me off.

"Kal but you love her," I said back.

"She loved the idea of me, a fantasy," he replied. "The fantasy of having the most power man in the world. She never knew me. Hell she never bothered to try."

"Don't be to harsh," I replied. "She loves you in her way…"

Kal sighed, "Maybe I don't want to be loved her way.

My face flushed.

"I'll be ready in few hours," he continued. "Thanks Diana..."

Kal turned to leave.

"Kal," I called out stopping him.

He loved her, he always did. Maybe after clearing his head he'll rethink his actions of walking away from her.

"Just I'll have J'onzz teleport you to Themyscira," I said. "He won't tell anyone where you are."

Kal smiled. He looked relieved for the first time since he got there.

"I don't deserve a friend like you Diana, you know that," he said.

"Everyone deserves a friend Kal," I added.

Kal nodded. He didn't believe me, but in time he will. He left as fast as he came. J'onzz

gave me a heads up call saying he'd pick up in about two hours. Taking a seat at my desk I stare at my cell.

"I should tell Lois that Clark is alright," I thought to myself. "He couldn't have meant

what he said to her."

Picking up my cell I dial her number.

Ring, ring

 _"_ _Who the fuck is this?"_

"It's Wonder Woman," I replied.

Always so rude.

"Clark came to see me," I continued. "I knew you must be worried about him. He's

alright and I'm taking him to Themyscira to help clear his head."

Lois doesn't reply for a moment. I could hear her heavy breathing through the phone.

"Oh," she hissed through her teeth.

"I just thought you should know," I added. "Just give him some time Lois. He's just a

little lost now, he still loves you."

Lois didn't reply, she just hung up the phone. I sighed as I lowered the phone back onto

my desk. She was anger. I had to make this right, even if they couldn't see it right now they still cared for each other. My heart sank.

"Doing the right thing sucks," I muttered to myself.

Leaning back in my seat something pinged in the back of my head. Had I forgotten something?

"Hessia, could you inform my mother that Superman will be staying with us for a few weeks," I said.

"You know 'it' in a few weeks," Hessia replied as she peaked through the door.

"Huh?"

"The full moon Princess…"

"Oh shit…."

"I don't think you want him on the island for that," Hessia continued. "But I'll inform you mother that he's coming."

My head leaned forward and tapped my desk.

"Gods give me strength," I muttered.

"I don't think they'll be any help," she snorted.

"I heard that!" I hissed back.

"Just be sure Eros doesn't catch wind of this," Hessia continued. "You know he'll smell your 'I want to fuck Superman face a mile away'."

Her words stung deep within my chest. There was wanting something and the reality of that something happening. What I wanted wasn't going to happen. Kal need a friend not some kind of fuck buddy.

"I'm just being a good friend, Hessia," I sighed. "Just a friend…"


	6. Chapter 5: A Look Inward

**Chapter 5: A Look Inward**

Diana's chambers in the Royal Palace of Themyscira

I left my office in London after Hessia made the arrangements for Kal on Themyscira. She tried to hide her concern with sarcasm, but she knew. Kal wasn't the only one with secrets. Mine just were a little more complicated.

Returning home had been always been a double-edged sword. One the hand I missed seeing my sisters but on the other I enjoyed man-world. I wasn't a _ …. I stopped myself from saying it. As I stepped into the palace it was the same old same old

'Welcome home Princess'

'Greetings Princess'

And the occasional 'You back squirt'.

In all honesty that was the greeting I was looking for. Only Alexa called me that. She was twice my size, a gentle giant and the only person here that treated me like I was normal. With her I wasn't a princess or the other thing. I was just Diana.

Finally making my way to my chambers I finally heard it.

"Oh you finally came back squirt,"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Will someone had to make sure you didn't get rusty," I replied as I opened my chamber door.

As the door opened I saw Alex seated atop my bed with a pair of cups in one hand and a bottle of the new wine in the other.

"I'm never rusty squirt," she scoffed.

Alexa rose to her feet and came up to me giving me a kiss on the lips. As we parted there was someone sad in her eyes.

"What was that look for?" I asked.

Alexa didn't reply she just placed the wine and cups on a table in the middle of my room. She let out an audible sigh.

"You invited a man here…" she finally said as she lowered her shoulders.

The tension in the air was thick between us. Like me Alexa was born after the events with Hercules and his men, so the harshness of her tone shocked me.

"It's just Superman Alexa," I replied as I took a step towards her. "He wouldn't hurt any of you…"

"But he could hurt you," she replied.

"Kal needs a friend right now…" I continued.

Alexa paused for a moment, I could see her biting her lips. Somethings were better left unspoken yet was she turned to face me I knew she would say it.

, "… And what happens when the full moon comes and the God of War within you comes out," she said coldly. "How much of a friend will he be to you knowing that all the wars and blood shed have to go through you before they can happen?"

I lower my head.

"I'll shield him from it," I replied.

Alex shook her head.

"Like you tried to do from me?" she added tossing her hands up into the air.

"Kal isn't like you," I answered. "I don't love him as I do you."

"Foolish child," Alex hissed as she stepped up into my face.

Looking down at me she wrapped her powerful arms about me.

"You are a lot like I me you know," she whispered softly. "You are a moth drawn to the flame of certain people. I was dawn to a conqueror from the east in my youth…"

As she spoke she would plant a kiss up my lips.

"He was unlike any man I met, and I loved him," she continued. "But one day he fell in battle and I never had a male lover again. Not because I did not enjoy it but because no man made me feel the flame as he did. My sisters… You held that flame. The same spark he had."

Her words and gentle touch spoke to me.

"Superman is a flame you are drawn to," she continued as she stared into my eyes. "He's like me isn't he?"

I nodded for there was no lie in her words. With him I was just Diana. I liked that feeling.

"Does it matter that he isn't a woman?" she asked.

I linger on her words for a moment.

"No," I replied.

Alexa placed one more kiss upon my lips before letting me go. She picked up the wine and cups from the table beside us and poured us both some.

"Than why don't you tell him," she paused as she handed me a cup. "… Everything before he finds out on his own."

I lifted the drink and took a sip.

"I can't tell him," I replied. "He has a life. Even if he needs a break from it right now, once he's back on his feet he will return to his world."

Alex scoffed. She knew of what I spoke of or whom I spoke of.

"And yet he turned to you," Alexa added with a snort.

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat on my bed.

"He isn't thinking clearly Alexa," I replied as I took another drink.

"Or is he?" Alexa questioned.

Before I could reply I heard J'onzz say Superman had arrived on island. Alexa waved me away as she told me to go greet him.

"You better tell him I want a fight," she ordered. "Got to see it he's really all that 'super'."

I left my chambers without really answering her. I knew what she was up to. In our way a fight can show you all you need to know about a person. It's a personal thing to fight another. She wanted to test him. There was no need. My goal was to return him to his life and nothing more.

As I approached the front porch of the palace I saw Kal standing there in a blue plaid shirt and jeans. A few of the guards were chatting with him. They were probably asking him about his various battles. The parted from him as I came closer to him. A few of them had the same look of Hessia and Alexa on their faces. I fought the urge to tell them he had a woman he loved back at home, but I didn't want to make Kal feel uncomfortable. I know what he said about Lois, but I didn't believe him.

"Welcome to Themyscira Kal-El," I said with a smile.

"Your home is more beautiful than I could have imagined, Diana," Kal replied with a smile.

Our eyes met as he spoke. The flame that Alexa spoke of I felt it in that moment. A sea of blue eyes consumed me. This was dangerous. I force myself to douse the feelings boiling up to the surface.

"You aren't wanted here flame," I thought to myself.

A lie, but one that would make protecting Kal from what I was a lot easier.


	7. Chapter 6: Follow the Music

**Chapter 6: Follow the Music**

 _Hi Ma,_

 _Sorry about being late with this message. I'm sorry about a lot of things but please don't worry about me. I am well cared for here on Themyscira. However, I could go for some of your mac and cheese. If I never have lamb again I will be ok with that. But on a seriously I'm doing ok Ma. I feel as if I'm breathe breathing for the first time. It's a good feeling._

 _Diana's sisters have made me feel welcome which I found shocking at first. I think Diana told them to be nice to me. Ha! One of them, Alexa, showed me how to use a spear the other day. Ma I've never fallen so much on my ass in my life. Pretty sure she enjoyed knocking me on my ass repeatedly._

 _She said, 'You are a natural warrior Superman, if only you were a woman you might actually be good at it'._

 _I laughed and almost got knocked on my ass, but I caught her fist. I think I impressed her. She keeps me company while Diana is out. No doubt she's my nanny while I'm here. Probably giving Diana reports too, but I don't mind. A part of wants her to see me. the real me I'm trying to be._

 _But over the past few days the Alexa and the other Amazons have been acting off. Its like they are hiding something. I'm sure it's nothing. Alexa said it was festival for the gods. The no men allowed kind._

 _I hope to see you soon Ma, I promise._

 _Love,_

 _Clark_

Clark's Villa on Themyscira

Knock, knock

"Superman…"

I closed the lid on my laptop as I heard Alexa's voice at my door. The sun was setting, and I barely even noticed the sun dipping behind the horizon.

"Come in," I replied. "What can I do for you this evening Alexa?"

I greeted her with my usual smile as I rose from my seat to greet her. Sadly, I found my smile was met with a stone-cold stare. Something was up.

"You must remain here for the remained of the night," she said.

The coldness laced within her tone got perked up my reporter instincts.

"Yup," I thought to myself. "Something was up."

"Is that an order or a suggestion Alexa?" I asked light heartily.

Alex didn't reply, she just stood there her face as cold as the walls of the Fortress.

"You ladies must take this festival's no men rule very seriously…" I continued. "I swear to Rao you all won't even notice I'm there…"

Alexa took a step closer to me, her eyes never left mine as she moved like a predator about to claim her prey.

"This an order from the Princess herself," Alexa growled. "You remember Superman, the only reason you are allowed to even be here…"

I lifted my hands up in surrender.

"I was just joking with you Alexa," I laughed.

She folded her arms across her chest for she wasn't amused at my laughter.

"Just remain here until the morning Superman," she replied. "I'll have someone let you know when you are free to leave his room."

I just nodded at her words. Like with Diana I could tell when adding a joke wasn't needed in the situation. Whatever this festival was she didn't want me there for someone. She left me to see what they would be doing. Alex left me without out saying goodbye. She merely slammed the door. Finally allow for a moment I let down my guard and I heard Alexa sigh hard from outside my door.

 _"_ _In sure he doesn't leave this room," I heard Alexa's voice from outside my chambers._

 _"_ _Yes ma'am," two Amazonian voices replied in unison._

As I heard the two Amazons answer Alexa I could heard my door lock. I looked through the door and watched Alexa let out a sigh.

 _"…_ _She going to regret not telling him the truth…"_

"Not telling me the truth, Diana?" I thought to myself.

A part of me know I should just follow the orders the orders I was given. Maybe this was a fertility festival or maybe a rite of passage thing for young Amazons that Diana just didn't want me to see. Maybe it's just…

"Diana doesn't lie," I muttered.

The thought of Diana hiding something from me, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and I didn't like the feeling. Bruce and I both lie but Diana. She had the whole island trying to keep it from me.

"Clark," I thought to myself. "Just do as your told…"

As I spoke a faint chanting sound come from outside my room. I walked towards the open balcony and place my hand on one of the columns. I closed my eyes and focused on the chanting. My Themyscrian wasn't the best but what I could understand...

 _"_ _Diana, War made flesh…"_

"War made flesh," I mouthed as I opened my eyes.

I needed to figure what was going on. Once more I glanced back at my chamber door. Alexa was gone but the two Amazon guards were posted on either side of the door. I waited for a few moments taking in the soothing chanting. I pen pointed the origin of the sound. It was coming from south of the island. Stepping on the balcony's edge I float upwards into the sky.

 _"…_ _oh Diana hear our cries…"_

I followed the Amazons chanting until I found myself flying off the main island to a smaller one to the south. Shrouded in mist this southern island was a densely forested with a opening in the middle.

"Where the hell am I?" I mouthed.

The Temple of Diana, the Southernmost point on Themyscira

Naked I stand in a side room of my temple. How many years had it been since I took my brother's mantel, five years? In all that time I still hadn't gotten used to referring to Ares's belongings as my own. I breathed in trying to calm the voices what were steadily growing louder in my head. Their voices burned like fire within me. I fought the urge to enjoy the feeling. It was … pleasing. No wonder Ares was drunk when this time of the month. One might give in and let the world burn in their name.

In front of me floated up my helmet. Bronze forged with a long red plume it was waiting for me. I slid my braces off my wrists and placed them on a table beside me. Reaching forwards to the helmet the cries of a million voices grew louder within me. A rush of pleasure rushed over me.

"Superman has been informed he must remain in his room…" I heard Alexa's voice in my mind.

I picked up the helmet I placed it upon my head.

"Good," I replied with a two-tone voice. "He shouldn't see me like this…"

No one should. I am a monster.

The Southernmost Spot on Themyscira

After flying for a few minutes over thick forest I land just outside the clearing. Walking through the trees a white marble of structure came into view. I looked about me to see if I was followed. I hide within the shadows as I approached the temple. A line of Amazons held bowls of fire lighting up the outer columns of the temple. Shrouded in crimson robes they chant.

I scooped out the temple before I blew past on the Amazons standing at the columns who was nodding off. Like the wind I ran so she barely even noticed I had ran past her and entered the temple.

Worship me, it called. Yet it sounded different than it did before. It was her voice laced within the other's chanting.

"Diana," I replied as I moved towards the inner walls of the temple.

There is was, Diana naked bathed in moonlight. A helmet on her head with a long crimson plume that reached the floor behind her. She was beautiful beyond words. She stood in front of a massive pool. An Amazon took Diana's hand and lead her forward towards the pool. As she stepped into the pool I saw something reach up towards her. It crawled up her calf and thighs leaving a red trail against her dark skin.

"Was that blood?" I thought.

Deeper into the pool she walked until the red substance reached her waist. Hands reached up through the liquid as she walked groping and touching her as she went. Diana winced in pain with every step she took. Two figures stepped out of the liquid in front of her. A red substance oozed off them. Darting to another column closer to the middle of the temple I noticed the two figures looks like men. They walked up to her and bowed. An unearthly sound emanated from them as the reached for her. Diana's flesh began to melt away at the points where they touched her. She hissed in pain. Through her screams I made out her saying no.

I couldn't take anymore. I rushed in from behind the column I was standing behind towards her. Several Amazons charged in at me, but I knocked them back. I stepped into the pool. The liquid was thick. I ran to Diana's side. She was riddled with bullets and her beautiful skin was burned. I took her in my arms blocking the two figures from continuing from touching her.

"Diana I've got you," I whispered as the two figures stopped touching her.

Lightning white seeped from her eyes as her them meet mine.

"No Kal," she weakly replied. "I've got you… I denied them their war…"

I look behind me to the two figures. They had become clearer they looked like the president and another world leader.

"War always demands a price," she continued as blood rand down her cheek.

My own words haunt me.

 _"…_ _You have managed to survived thousands of year without a Superman to stop you from blowing yourselves to bits…"_

"Even when it doesn't happen," she said as her voice cracked. "

The lightning white of Diana's eyes faded as her eyes closed. She felt limp in my arms. I looked up to the other Amazons surrounding us. Why weren't they coming to help. Diana's heart beat slowed until it came to a complete story.

This is isn't what I wanted.

"Help please…" I cried.

Tears ran down my face.

"Rao what have I done…"


	8. Chapter 7: Do You Even Know How to Love?

**Chapter 7: Do You even Know How to Love?**

The Temple of Diana, the God of War

"Get away from the Princess Superman!" I heard several voices about me shouting in

unison.

My head was in a thick haze as I held Diana's lifeless body in my arms. Her crimson

blood covered me. It was as if a million screams of agonizing pain were crawling all over me. A sharp pain surged through my back. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Alexa at the other end the spear that was pressing into my shoulder.

"Let her go Superman," she hissed.

My words failed me, and I found myself unable to speak. Her heart beat was gone. I caused

this.

"… Don't make me kill you…" she continued.

There was a fire in her eyes as she spoke to me. My eyes left Alexa and looked back to

Diana's lifeless body.

"… I caused this…" I finally said with tears in my eyes. "I hurt the one person I…"

"… All of your kind cause this," Alexa replied cutting me off.

I was taken aback by her words. 'My kind', what did she mean?

"I am the last of my kind!" I replied.

"No," she added ass he pressed the spear tip into my shoulder more. "Are you not human Superman? Do you not live your life as such? Do you not hate the fact that you are aren't human? Why else do you try so hard to be like them? Selfish and self-centered. Do not speak of loving her… You don't even love yourself!"

"ENOUGH ALEXA!" a booming voice shouted.

I watched Alexa stand down. Another sharp pain ripped through me as she pulled the spear tip from my shoulder.

"Your Majesty," Alexa said as she bowed down beside me.

Alexa tried to continue speaking but who ever was speaking to her caused her to not continue speaking.

"Superman," the voice said.

I looked up and saw a beautiful blond woman in golden armor.

"… my daughter is in the underworld taking the places of those who would have died in her name," the blond woman continued. "She will return to us in the morning…"

"Do she go through this often?" I asked.

"When war is denied it's sacrifice," she paused. "…yes. Let Alexa take Diana back to her chambers…"

I hold Diana's body closer to me. An inner voice growled mine as I watched Alexa approach me once more.

"I'll take her," I said harshly.

The blond woman nodded causing Alexa to take several steps back. Slowly I got to my feet as to not cause any more harm to Diana's body. I followed to blond woman, but I kept my eyes on the Amazons as we left the temple. We walked until we reached the shoreline of this island. Stepping onto a boat we sailed back to the mainland. Still cradled in my arms I muttered a pray to a name that I'd only seen a passing in the fortress.

"Rao…" I muttered under my breath. "Please use your light to guide her back to your warmth…"

"Is Rao your god?" the woman asked.

I nodded. The woman sighed.

"Alexa spoke harsh Superman," she continued. "Please forgive her but she spoke true. I know that you have feelings for my daughter…."

I looked up at the woman. She had a soft smile upon her face.

"and I know she has feeling for you," she continued. "But I can't entrust my only child into the hands of a man who doesn't know himself."

The boat came to a stop.

"I'm trying to…" I replied.

"… And your trying got my daughter hurt Superman," she said.

She left me on the boat for a few moment. Once more the realization that me not stopping that nuclear threat caused Diana to suffer. My heart sank. Gradually I picked myself up and brought Diana into to palace. Walking up to her room I felt every eye in the palace staring at me. As we reach her chambers Alexa once more tried to take Diana from me.

"We will clean her and prepare her for the morning," Alexa said coldly.

The blond woman lifted her hand and pointed for me to give to them. I looked down at Diana and placed a kiss atop her head before I place Diana in Alexa's arms. Alexa looked at the blond woman before saying, 'Your Majesty' and walking off behind a screen.

"Your invitation to Themyscira has been rescinded Superman," the blond woman said. "There is noting more that you can learn from us…."

I looked at the woman.

"You have until first light to leave," she continued as I heard her close the door to Diana's chambers. "You make wish to return to 'your' people."

The way she said your stung deep. I looked down at my blood-stained hands as I heard Alexa bathing Diana. I felt a slight flush of heat burn against my cheek.

"I'll be back," I said as I turned to leave.

Swiftly I left them be and made my way back to my chambers. Entering my room, I found my things already packed with only my laptop still out. The email to my mom was still on the screen where I left it. 'Your people', Smallville. I'm sure Diana probably doesn't want to see me after this. At least for a while.

Letting out a sigh I strip down to my bare flesh and take a step into cool pool of water. Slowly Diana's blood slipped off my flesh. I closed my eyes and all I saw was Diana's bloodied body. My eyes shot opened. I looked up at the night sky above me. How long was I out? The stars had moved to their morning positions. Quickly I get up from the water and dress myself in a red plain shirt and jeans. In a flash I rushed back over to Diana's chambers. I opened the door to find Alexa humming a tune as she caressed Diana's cheek. She looked up at me coldly.

"Say your goodbyes," she said as she got up from her Diana's bedside.

As she walked passed she whispered into my ears, "You aren't worthy of her love 'human'."

She smirked at me as she left me alone with Diana. There was something in her eyes. Was she trying to make me do something? I shook the though from my mind. She probably was upset I got Diana hurt.

"I'm heading home," I said as I approached Diana as she lied in her bad.

She looked so peaceful as she lied there. I sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand into my own.

"To Smallville," I continued.

As I spoke the faintest hint of a heart beat filled Diana's room as first light came over the horizon. It was time for me to leave.

"Kal…" I heard Diana speak me name.

Her eyes fluttered open. As I saw the pale blue of her eyes I rushed from her bedside.

"I love you Diana," I whispered.

Zooming to my room I grabbed my things and took flight… Home.

 _I felt the kiss of the suns first light against my cheek as it forced the icy of the underworld away. I follow the warmth back to the land of the living._

 _"…_ _To Smallville… I love you Diana." I heard Kal's voice._

 _"_ _Kal…"I said as I opened her eyes._

 _Kal was gone with only the scent of him remaining._

 _"_ _He's returned to Smallville," I heard Alexa's voice._

 _The tone of Alexa's voice, something was off._

 _"_ _He didn't even say goodbye," I sighed. "He wouldn't do that…"_

 _"_ _He saw you Diana," Alexa added._

 _I looked over to Alexa puzzled._

 _"_ _All of you,"_

 _My head was swimming as I riffled through my memories of last night…_

 _I gulped hard._

 _"_ _By the gods," I muttered. "I have to go to him. I have to explain…"_

 _What must he think of me?_

 _I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, but Alexa jumped in front of me._

 _"_ _Out of my way Alexa," I ordered._

 _"_ _He needs to be alone," Alexa continued ignoring my commands._

 _Once more something in her tone was off._

 _"_ _What have you done?" I shouted._

 _Alexa took a deep breath, "I told him what he needed to heard Diana. Now he needs to decide what matter of man he wishes to be. So leave him be…"_

 _I cussed allowed as I turn my back to Alexa._

 _"_ _I did this for you, you know," she added._

 _"_ _For me?" I hissed back. "He's gone and he isn't ready to…"_

 _"_ _Face he's self-hatred," Alexa finished my sentence. "I fought him Diana I saw it."_

 _I let out a sight. She was right._

 _"_ _Working through that is something he must do alone,"_

 _He words rung true. I couldn't help him through this. But I still needed to talk to him. What he saw needed to be explained._

 _"_ _Fine," I finally admitted. "But I will tell J'onzz he's heading back to Man's World."_

 _Maybe a brother could help him._


	9. Chapter 8: Along Came a Spider

**Chapter 8: Along Came a Spider**

Perry White's office, the Daily Planet

Lois entered Perry's office with a bang. Forcing her way into his office she tells the intern standing next to Perry to get out.

"Sorry Miss Lane," the poor girl said as she rushed out of the office.

Perry just shook his head. He knew what was coming. For two weeks he had tried to avoid coming into the office for the fear of having to hear whatever ridiculous story Lois was trying to sell him on. He knew enough that Lois and Superman were 'together' in relationship with one another. But after Superman abrupt exit from public life his old reporter skills kicked in. Superman probably didn't tell her about it. She was pissed. Understandable, but Lois was fair from an understanding person. He figured she was tired of him dodging her and decided to confront him publicly.

"It's been almost a month Perry," she hissed. "You can't pick up your fucking phone…"

Perry sighed, "You do know I have a business to run right?"

"Hence you not running a story from your number one reporter doesn't seem to be in your best interest," she added. "Did you at least read it?"

Perry nodded. He felt sick to his stomach. How could she hand him this 'alt-right' level hate piece? And claiming Clark and he are the same person. He believed that part. It made since. They were never in the same place at the same time and Clark's constant tardiness. But claiming him to be illegally here and a danger. That wasn't right.

The social atmosphere as it is now with this type of piece. No, the Daily Planet wasn't about to play that kind of game. Not while he still called the shots.

"… and…" Lois said.

Perry thought on his words before replying.

"I'm not running it," Perry finally said after a long silence.

"What do you mean you aren't going to run this story Perry!" Lois belted. "Clark Kent is Superman! Smallville has been lying to you Perry. Hell to everyone! Doesn't the world need to know…"

Tossing her hands into the air as she spoke. Perry leaned back in his large chair and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Last time I checked he constantly saves you ass whenever you get into something," he replied.

"That's not the point Perry!" she hissed back. "If he's willing to lie about what he really is then…"

"And what would the government have done to a baby alien who landed on earth?" Perry asked. "I highly doubt they would have been a loving family to him…"

Lois slammed her fists down unto his desk.

"This is the story of the fucking century!" she hissed.

"And I thought Superman and Clark were your friend," he added.

Lois scoffed. Perry's steel grey eye stared at Lois. He might have been fooled by Clark's lying, but Lois. She was an open book.

"He is a story," she replied. "Nothing more…"

"A story that loved you I assume," Perry interjected.

"Love is a human emotion and 'Clark' isn't human," she said. "He's been lying to the world for decades. Who knows what else he's hiding from us…"

Perry took another drag from his cigarette before replying, "I'm not running this story Lois. Now you can either get the hell out of my office or you can get dragged out. Your choice."

Lois cussed under her breath, "Fine have it your way, but the truth will come out Perry."

She turned to leave.

"… But not from this newspaper," Perry added as Lois slammed to door to his office.

Perry picked up his phone and dialed to the front desk.

"I understand Mr. White," the assistant said. "Miss Lane isn't allowed back into the building until I say so."

"Thank you," Perry replied.

She needed time to cool off. Lois was a hot-head, but she wasn't stupid. Yes, is was mad because Superman left, but the consequences that would happen if she outed him. None of us would be safe.

"God, I know I said I wouldn't drink but I kind of need one right now," Perry muttered under his breath.

Some marked building in Metropolis

A bald man sat behind a massive wooden desk as a woman entered the room.

"Mercy, did you get it all?" the bald man asked.

The woman lifted her phone and pressed play.

 _"_ _Clark Kent is Superman! Smallville has been lying to you Perry. Hell to everyone!"_

The bald man smiled, "Well, well Superman I guess the pen is mightier than the sword."

"Release this footage Mercy," the bald man ordered. "Try one of our more conservative news outlets."

Mercy nodded before leaving the bald man alone.

"Mercy wait," the bald man called out.

Mercy stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Yes Lex," she replied.

"Send Miss Lane a bouquet of flowers," Lex said with a smile. "And please telling Luthor send his regards."

Twenty- four hours later in the Womb of the Watchtower

"What the hell is going…"

Batman walked up beside J'onzz who had ever news station on all the monitors. J'onzz pointed to the monitors.

 _Breaking News Superman identity has been leaked_

 _Daily Planet Reporter Lois Lane suspected to be the leaker_

 _A revenge outing of Superman!_

"How did this happen?" Batman asked.

"It started on a few right-wing anti Superman sites and then got blasted by a conservative one," J'onzz said.

"Have you tried to get in contact with Superman?" Batman asked.

"He's still off the grid," J'onzz replied. "Diana said he just left Themyscira earlier this morning. She said he was heading to Smallville."

Batman sighed.

"I don't believe Lois leaked this," J'onzz added.

"No this isn't her style," Batman replied. "But someone knew she would be upset about his leaving. She's a pawn in someone else's scheme."

"Luthor?" J'onzz asked.

Batman didn't need to reply because J'onzz already knew.

"Have you made contact with Lois?" Batman asked.

"I thought you might want to take the lead on this one," J'onzz replied. "I think Diana would be better suited to handle Superman."

"Keep me posted J'onzz," Batman replied. "Place the League on high alert. This whole thing could go sideways quickly."

J'onzz nodded, "I'll join Wonder Woman in Smallville."

Batman couldn't shake the feeling this was about to get nasty. The hate groups against Superman had been growing since his departure and Lex was just the type of fool to weaponize them.


	10. Chapter 9: The Pawn

**Chapter 9: The Pawn**

Lois's apartment, downtown Metropolis

Still in fuming from her talk with Perry Lois stormed her way out of the Daily Planet. With her hand lifted she tried to hail a cab. She muttered under her breath as one by one the cabs just kept driving passed her. Most of the cabbie knew her face.

"Shit!" she hissed as she finally had enough.

Lois watched a few more cabs drive passed until she was her usually ride. She counted to twenty before she took a step into the street. Stepping into moving traffic Lois stood in front of her usually cab. The driver slammed on the brakes and came to a screeching halt.

"What's the matter with you LOIS," the cabbie shouted.

"Just fucking drive," she hissed right back as she flashed a wad of cash at the driver.

"To the usually?" he asked as Lois got into the back of the cab.

"Just take me home," she replied.

The cabbie didn't say anything else to her. He knew that scrunched up face all too well. He kept his mouth shut as they drove in silence across town and back to her apartment. Lost in thought she barely noticed the faint cracking of the radio in the back ground.

"A story I loved…" she muttered to herself. "Ha! He wasn't even that fucking 'super' at it."

Lost in her own world she barely noticed her cabbie trying to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Lois," he said as he pointed to the radio.

Lois looked puzzledly at the cabbie.

"Come again…" she asked.

"Can you believe it, he's been hiding this from you of all people…" he continued as the cab came to a complete stop.

Lois opened the door and handed the cabbie his money. With a slam she closed the cab door and headed towards her apartment. She wasn't sure that the hell he was talking about. She did smell a bit of liquor on his breath, so he might have been hitting the sauce a bit earlier than normal.

Entering her apartment building Lois noticed everyone in the lobby was staring at her. She scoffed at their gazes and heading up to her apartment. As she approached her door the WiFi on her phone kicked on.

Ping….

Lois reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone as she turned unlocked her door. Slowly she pushed open her apartment door as she looked at her phone screen.

 _Clark Kent is Superman!_

Her apartment was dark save for the light peering from the open window. Her heart sank.

"Hello Lois…" a deep gravelly voice said. "We've got to talk…"

From the shadow Bruce stepped into light. He was in a black suit with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Bruce…" Lois replied as she closed her apartment door behind her. "What do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my house and drinking my scotch?"

Bruce laughed as Lois placed her phone on the table beside her.

"The great Lois Lane, the Daily Planet's number one investigative reporter," Bruce replied as he took a sip of scotch.

"Stop the flattery Bruce," she interjected rolling her eyes. "I think I might get sick…"

"Oh, you thought I was giving you a compliment," Bruce replied with a smile. "My dear Lois…"

As her spoke Bruce moved towards her.

"You just outed Superman to the whole world…." He continued.

"I didn't!" she hissed back. "Perry wouldn't run the damn story!"

Bruce shook his head and turned on the TV to CNN.

 _…_ _We have confirmation the Lois Lane was the leaker of this new shocking information about Superman. We believe she reached out to right-wing anti-Superman/ anti- metahuman news outlets to get this story to the public. We have had no confirmation from the Justice League or Superman on this, but since Ms. Lane is the number one reporter on Superman… These allegations are believed to be true…._

Bruce turned off the TV.

"Perry wouldn't run the story!" Lois hissed. "I didn't do this!"

"But you were mad enough to write up a story," Bruce replied coldly. "Were you mad enough at Clark to contact one of those anti-Superman groups?"

"You know me, Bruce!" Lois said.

"I thought I did Lois," Bruce replied as he threw her own article down at her feet. "It was hard for me to hack into your computer as read this…"

Bruce paused for a moment. There was a flare of anger in his eyes.

"… piece of yours," he continued. "Clark trusted you and this is how you treat him? Like he isn't even…"

"Trust Bruce don't come at me with Clark trusted me!" Lois hissed back. "He went to her!"

Bruce looked at her and let out a sigh, "And he knew you'd react this way…"

Bruce rubbed the sides of his head.

"J'onzz," Bruce said as the turned on his commlink. "It wasn't Lois, someone stole her article from her and leaked it out…"

"WHAT!?" she hissed as Bruce looked slightly panicked. "Luthor stole my story!"

"… What do you Diana did something," Bruce continued to speak with J'onzz. "I'll be right there…"

Bruce walked towards the window.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Bruce?" she asked. "Someone stole something from me and possible ruined my career, you can't just tell me that and leave!"

"I told Clark not to trust you," Bruce replied as she stood in the window seal. "And to think it was Diana who stood up for you when none of us did. You who her more than you'll ever know. I would advise you to lie low for the time being until we can figure out how Luthor got your article from you."

In a flash Bruce leapt from the window and flew off into the distance. Left alone with Bruce's words she saw her phone blinking. She opened her open to a text.

 _I'm sure you are going to get another Pulitzer for this one Ms. Lane…_

 _From the LoD_


	11. Chapter 10: Coming Home

**Chapter 9: Coming Home**

(Kal-El POV)

Outside the Kent Family in Smallville, Kansas

"Home," I mouth as my feet land just shy of the farm main gate.

I always enjoyed the long walk up to the farm. A single lone dusty road surrounded by wheat and corn fields on either side. The sight of it once more, there was nothing like it. There was a simple beauty about it reminded me of...

"Diana…" I muttered under my breath.

A flash of Diana's smile flashed in my mind. My heart could do nothing but sank. She was probably mad at me for seeing her, no for my unworthy hands touching her.

"I should have told her personally that I was leaving," I continued as I stood under the farm's main gate. "I pray one day she will forgive me for my actions."

Looking up at the main gate I saw ma outside the house. She was seated on the old white swing pa had made for them right before he died. A smile came across my face as I saw her sitting here. I remember the first time she sat on it after her pa died. It was as if being near it helped her feel close to pa even though he was no longer with us. I approached the house but as I my hand touched the gate to open it something in the air was off.

Click… Step, step…

Someone had followed me all the way out here. The only question was how? I've flown to Smallville for years without anyone following me back here. The sound of people's footsteps surrounded me was rather unsettling. It had to be the military at least their footsteps said that it was them.

"What has happened in my absence?" I asked myself.

Ma wasn't safe. I stepped away from the gate slowly.

"We have you surrounded Superman…. Or should I call you Clark…"

That voice. What did he just call me?

"General Lane," I paused. "What did you just call me?"

I could see men in black with guns pointed at me hiding behind the stalks of wheat.

"You heard me Clark…" General Lane replied. "My daughter finally wised up and exposed you for the fraud you are… You can your mother…"

I looked over my shoulder as he brought up my ma's name. General Lane stood there with a gloating smile across his face. But Lois of all people, why would she do this? No, she wouldn't be so foolish. Especially since my parents broke the law to keep me safe as a child. Someone else must behind this…

"Leave my mother out of this," I said coldly.

"Right," General Lane laughed. "You are both criminals…"

General Lane waved his hand. He signaled for some of his troops to step closer to my mother.

Crackdoom!

Lightning cracks the brilliant blue sky. It stirred up a plum of dust and smoke. General Lane and the other soldiers shielded their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" General Lane coughed.

The sound of guns being pulled from their holster surrounded me as several soldiers rushed towards me. As the soldiers rushed towards me a figure stood in between them and me. Through the dirt haze I noticed a glistening bronze and a long crimson tail standing between me. It was her.

"Stand down!" a voice boomed.

"Open fire!" General Lane bellowed.

Click, click…. Bang, bang…

The opened fire.

"Diana?" I called out as I rushed towards her.

"You dear defy your goddess," Diana shouted as the earth trembled beneath our feet.

As the bullets rushed towards her she swatted them away. They tumbled to the dusty earth. In a flash she rushed towards General Lane as grabbed him by his throat. I was taken a back by Diana's harsh sound emanation from Diana lips. I couldn't make out what language Diana was speaking. I did however get the sense General Lane wasn't going to be a problem for me and my family any more. General Lane's face had turned a pale white by the time Diana had released him.

I let out a sigh of relief as General Lane called back his troops. As fast as they appeared they soon were gone. Ma was standing besides J'onzz as the last of the troops had faded from view.

"Clark…" ma called as she ran up to me.

"Thanks, J'onzz," I replied as I looked at my old friend. "I'm alright ma…"

"I was so worried," ma said as she took me in her arms. "Thankfully you friends got here when they did…"

Ma paused for a second. She pulled away from me and looked at Diana. Naked, she stood there for a moment before she looked at me. She was just a beautiful as she was last night, the god of war. Lightning white eyes stared back at me through her helmet.

"Who's your…" ma replied as she covered her eyes. "Naked female friend Clark…"

I could see her panic through her covered face. She reached for her helmet and lifted off her head.

"Wonder Woman…." my ma mouthed as her raven hand tumbled over her exposed breast.

The helmet floated beside her.

"Have troops stand guard about them house," Diana said as she looked at the helmet.

The helmet seemed to respond to her orders before vanishing into thin air. There was disturbed look on J'onzz face. I knew he had probably called Bruce. This could be a problem. Diana stood there alone. She used her hands to try and cover herself. She was shaking. I quickly removed my shirt and wrapped it around her. I held her close.

"You could have said good-bye," she muttered softly as her body went limp against me. "… I need my braces… before Bruce…"

"I'll get them Diana," I replied. "I've got you… Don't worry about Bruce, I'll handle him…"

Chapter 10 is Diana's POV:

"He saw you Diana…" She continued. "All of you…"

I drew up my covers in my hands tightly.

A sigh parted from my lips, "I see…"

Curling up into a ball I try to avoid Alexa's gaze. She was right I should have told him sooner. Maybe he would have reacted differently if I had told him sooner. My mind raced with all the things he might think of me. I am a monster. A soft whimper came from me.

"He stayed with you all night Diana," Alexa finally said as I felt her rubbing my back. "He still has some soul searching to do before he's ready, but I see that he does love you. If I am to be replaced by someone at least he will be worthy of you love."

I looked up at Alexa, she tried to look reassuring at me. I loosened my grip on my sheets.

"You've received a message from Martain Manhunter," Alexa continued as her voice turned more serious.

Alexa held out her hand and held out a tablet. As the screen turned on I saw all I needed.

 _Clark Kent is Superman… You are needed in Smallville._

Immediately I got out of my bed. My helmet appeared right beside me. I gently touched the side of it.

"Show me," I ordered.

A grainy image of men in black armor walking in a field of wheat appeared before me. 'Welcome to the Kent Farm' sign rose about the towering fields. I whirled myself into the air and placed my helmet on my head.


	12. Chapter 10: A Rose and Her Thorns

**Chapter 10: A Rose and Her Thorns**

Meanwhile on Themyscira

(Diana's POV)

 _"_ _But I will tell J'onzz he's heading back to Man's World."_

The sunlight gently caressed my face as I gently heard Kal's voice.

"Kal," I whispered sleepily as my eyes opened.

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I was met by Alexa's cold face. My heart sank.

"Sorry Diana it's just me," Alexa muttered as I sat up in bed. "Try not to look so disappointed Diana."

I looked around my room trying to find him, but Alexa touched my shoulder. She didn't need to say anything. Her eyes told me all I needed to know, there was a sadness in them. A part of me wanted to ask her how much of me Kal saw, but with his quick departure from the island. He had seen enough. I drew up my covers in my hands tightly and pulled them up to my neck.

A sigh parted from my lips, "The morning report Alexa…"

I drew up my legs up to my chest and I avoided Alexa's gaze. She droned on with her report. I tried to listen to her, but I was lost in my thoughts.

"She was right I should have told him sooner," I thought. "Maybe he would have reacted differently if I had told him sooner. I spoke to him about being open with others, yet I didn't do the same. I was a hypocrite…"

Alex placed her hands over mine.

"I am a monster," I softly whimpered.

"He stayed with you all night Diana," Alexa said as I felt her rubbing the back of my hand. "He still has some soul searching to do before he's ready, but I see that he does love you. If I am to be replaced by someone at least he will be worthy of your love."

I looked up at Alexa, she tried to look reassuring at me. I loosened my grip on my sheets.

"You've received a message from Martian Manhunter," Alexa continued as her voice turned more serious.

Alexa held out her hand and held out a tablet. As the screen turned on I saw all I needed.

 _Clark Kent is Superman… You are needed in Smallville._

Immediately I got out of my bed. My helmet appeared right beside me. I was shocked at its presence beside me. It hadn't done this before. I felt a pull to reach for it. I gently my hand grabbed either side of the helmet. My vision goes dark.

"Show me," I ordered.

Through the darkness a grainy image of men in black armor walking in a field of wheat appeared before me. 'Welcome to the Kent Farm' sign rose above those towering fields. I whirled myself into the air and placed my brother's helmet on my head.

"Tell…" I started to reply.

"I'll inform your mother of your departure…" Alexa interrupted. "Be careful…"

"Aren't I always?" I asked before I vanished into thin air.

I didn't hear Alexa's reply. Like always I'm pretty sure she said something smart.

Approaching the Kent Farm Smallville, Kansas

Zooming through the skies I reached out to J'onzz, but the sound of few of voices screeched inside my head the closer I came to Kal's family home. Surveying the area around the farm I saw fiery red figures, those that severed me, surrounding one blue figure, Kal's mother. I needed to deescalate this situation fast. I stopped right above the main house and looked out onto the soldiers.

"Stand down…" I mouthed as my divine voice went out into the either.

Lost within the either I faintly heard J'onzz call my name. I felt him touch my shoulder. His touch caused me to lose my concentration.

"Diana…" J'onzz said as he pulled my gaze away from the soldiers. "What is the matter with you… I heard you…"

 _"_ _Leave my mother out of this," I heard Kal say coldly._

 _"_ _Right," General Lane laughed. "You are both criminals…"_

The soldiers were moving in.

"Just get Kal's mother and let me handle this…" I hissed as I shoved J'onzz away from me.

I let my father's lightning ooze from my eyes as I stared at him.

CRACKDOOM!

My pale lightning cracks the brilliant blue sky as I rushed down towards the earth. As I landed in between Kal and General Lane I stir up enough debris to shield Kal from their sight.

General Lane coughed and waved his hand pulling his men in closer. They pulled out their weapons and charged towards Kal. I breathed in as the dust parted as the soldiers moved.

"Stand down!" I bellowed.

General Lane hesitated for a moment, but he was stubborn old fool.

"Open fire!" General Lane shouted as he ignored my orders.

Click, click…. Bang, bang…

One by one General Lane's men opened fire. Rage filled me. One doesn't disobey a god especially the god of war.

"Diana?" I heard Kal call out my name.

He rushed towards me. I didn't have my armor on and I wasn't bullet proof. I remembered the look in his eyes. From last night, he looked at me with those same eyes when he saw me.

"You dear defy your goddess," I hissed causing the earth beneath their feet shake.

I took a step towards General Lane. I watched him take his side arm out. He muttered a pray under his breath.

I laughed, "I do not hear you…"

He opened fire. I swatted each bullet he fired back down to the ground. I rushed towards General Lane as he ran out of bullets. I watched him fumble with his gun as he tried to reload it. I rushed up to his and grabbed him by his throat.

"Leave this place," I hissed at him in Ancient Greek. "Leave my beloved and his family alone or you shall deal with the god who holds your fate in her hands…"

The once proud General Lane face turned a pale white as the blood drained from his face.

"Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded. I released him from my grasp.

As he collapsed onto the ground General Lane called back his troops. I stood on my guard as I watched the soldiers pull back. The moment they stepped off the Kent farm I let out a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kal hugging his mother with J'onzz standing beside them. He had a concerned look upon his face.

"Please," I mouthed.

But it was too late. Bruce probably saw what I had done

 _"_ _Thanks, J'onzz," Kal replied as J'onzz stared at me. "I'm alright ma…"_

As I watched Kal and his mother reunion she slowly looked around Kal's massive body and stared at me. Only clothed in my helmet I watched his mother shield her eyes.

 _"_ _Who's your…" his mother said. "Naked female friend Clark…"_

I removed my helmet.

 _"_ _Wonder Woman…." she mouthed as she elbowed Kal in the ribs._

The helmet floated beside me.

"Have troops stand guard about the house," I ordered as I looked at my helmet.

My vanishing into thin air as I felt it pull a few dead soldiers up from the ground and stationed them about the house. A slight shiver ran down my spine as I noticed Kal's gaze upon me. I used my hands to cover myself. After noticing my discomfort at his gaze Kal quickly removed his shirt and wrapped it around me and held me close. He was so warm.

"You could have said good-bye," I muttered softly as I felt my body grow limp against him. "… I need my braces… before Bruce…"

"I'll get them Diana," I faintly heard Kal reply. "I've got you… Don't worry about Bruce, I'll handle him…"

As he spoke I felt a sense of comfort, God's only know how's Bruce going to react to this. He's plan to handle me… is joke. You can't handle a god.


	13. Chapter 13: The Reaping

**Chapter 11: The Reaping**

Some undisclosed building in Downtown Metropolis

Lex sat back at his desk with a victory cigar in his mouth. Smugly Lex pressed a button in his hand. His face is illuminated by a bright light. Slowly he looked up with a grin on his face. He stood to his feet and lifted his hands as if he was conducting an orchestra. Has hands sway from side to side as he turned up the volume.

 _"_ _Is Superman really a hero?"_

 _"_ _I'm telling you Don, he walked away from us when we needed him. And for what? So he could write about a cat stuck in a tree…"_

 _"_ _We don't need a literal illegal alien living here! Let's make American Human Again…_

 _"_ _This must be breech of journalistic integrity, what Clark aka Superman did. I wrote about himself!"_

"I love it when a plan comes together," he laughed as fell back down in his massive leather chair.

With a deep inhale of his cigar Lex couldn't hide his own excitement. The world had finally seen the light; Superman was a fraud. He couldn't shake his glee full feeling he got from the fact he would to be able to watch the news without see a news broadcast without seeing someone bending over to kiss that 'good boy scout' ass.

"How fast the tide turns…." Lex muttered.

Knock, knock…

Lex looked up from his monitors and noticed the silhouette of Mercy standing outside of his office.

"Come in Ms. Graves," Lex bellowed gleefully. "Have you been able to see the glorious news?"

Lex's assistant Mercy entered his office.

"I have," she replied.

Lex raised his eyebrows at the tone of Mercy's voice. Slowly I got out of his seat and turned to face her.

"You don't sound happy enough about it Mercy," he hissed.

Slowly Mercy walked up to Lex's desk. She placed a tablet onto his desk and took several steps back. Lex watched her every move. She walked away from him. She was expecting him to have a 'bad' reaction. Lex took a deep inhale of his cigar and let out a puff of smoke in Mercy's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lex asked as he picked up the tablet in his hand.

"General Lane didn't apprehend Superman…" Mercy replied as she turned on the tablet screen.

Rage filled Lex's eyes.

"What do you mean, General Lane didn't arrest Superman?!" Lex shouted. "I delivered that fucking boy scout to him on a silver platter!"

Lex slammed his fists down onto his desk. Mercy stood firm as she watched the anger build up within him.

"He said someone stopped him," Mercy replied calmly.

"Someone, someone!" Lex continued as he bared down on his desk. "He's a fucking general…"

Lex's breaths became quicker and harsher.

"… Was it the Justice League?" Lex asked through his teeth.

Mercy stood there in silence for a moment.

"All he would say was that there was a figure who protected Superman," Mercy replied. "And that going after Superman would mean he and his men would die…"

Lex threw up his hands and began to pace back and forth. No one in the Justice League kills. Who would protect Superman with such a level of violence? Batman… No not his style. Maybe if I was going after Catwoman.

Mercy continued to watch Lex pace and mutter to himself for a few moments.

"We do have bodycam footage…" she said. "The visuals are a bit grainy, but the audio still works."

Lex's head snapped back to Mercy. Slowly she sauntered up to his desk and pressed play. There was some background gunfire and a double layered feminine voice speaking language he couldn't quiet place.

"What the hell kind of language is that?" Lex asked.

"Its Greek," Mercy replied. "To be precise it is Ancient Greek…"

A smile crossed Lex's face, "Will this just got a lost more interesting. Mercy give your buddy Barbara a call. Tell her its hunting season."


	14. Chapter 12: I Choose to be the Other

**Chapter 12: I Choose to be the Other**

The house on The Kent Family Farm

Lightning continued to seep from Diana's eyes as I rushed her into the house. I heard my mother tell me to bring her up to my old room. Diana's breathing had grown quicker and more hash the further I carried her. There was almost a look of almost pleasure on her face as she struggled to control her power. She buried her face into my chest as she left out a pained gasp. Entering my old room I watched my mother rush past me holding a blanket in her arms

"Lay her down on the bed," my ma as she held out the blanket in her arm. "I'll watch over her while you go get her braces."

For a moment I held Diana tightly against my body I didn't want to let her go.

"Clark…" my mother said. "She'll be fine…"

I nodded as I placed Diana onto my bed. My ma quickly placed the blanket in her arms over Diana's body. I kissed the top Diana's head.

"I'll be right back," I said before I rushed back outside.

Zooming back outside I found J'onzz standing out back with his hands across his chest. He didn't speak as I approached him. He was tense. Whether it was back of Diana's current condition, me leaving or both I didn't know.

"J'onzz I'm…" I started to reply.

J'onzz lifted his hand. I stood beside him in silence.

"I assume you know what is going on with her," J'onzz finally said.

I nodded. J'onzz let out a sigh.

"Walk with me…" he continued. "I believe she dropped her braces off somewhere over here."

I followed behind J'onzz without saying a word. J'onzz lowered his shoulders as we heading towards the eastern part of the farm. He remained silent the further we went. He must have been furious at both of us. The two most powerful heroes keeping secrets from him. His lack of speaking and mental probing was unsettling.

"J'onzz," I called out.

He stopped.

"… I'm sorry for not telling you I was tired," I continued as I walked up to him. "I am everything to everyone but to myself…"

I paused as my words got caught in my throat.

"… I am no one," I finally said.

J'onzz remind silent for a moment.

"We are a lot alike Kal-El," J'onzz replied with his back still turned to me. "We were saved by people from humble beginnings…"

J'onzz's green skin shifted to a darker brown. He stood before me with in a button up white shirt and grey pants.

"The only difference between us is that I have come to terms with the fact I cannot be human," he continued. "I am a Martian amongst human. You on the other hand 'want' to be human."

J'onzz words stung within my chest. He was right, I was technically human in almost every way. But that almost part… I tried so hard to be human. The meek persona of Clark tried to make up for my failings at not being human enough. I wanted to be 'normal'. Something that I would never be.

"I found them,"

Lost in thought I didn't notice that J'onzz had wondered off. I scanned the fields and found him leaping into something. I rushed towards him. A deep chasm was before me. How high was she when she dropped her braces? I leapt down into the hole in the ground and landed beside J'onzz. He was bent over with Diana's braces in each hand. He struggled to lift them off the ground.

"I can't pick them up," he said as he stood up. "Moreover, I don't think they want me to."

I knelt and touched her braces. They were hot to the touch. A slight twinge of pleasure ran through me as I held them in my hands.

"Please don't tell Bruce," I said.

"You know he's always watching," J'onzz replied.

"She did this to protect me and my ma," I replied. "She wouldn't have used her divine power otherwise…"

I stopped myself as I lifted her braces off the ground. They were as light as a feather. How could J'onzz not pick these up? J'onzz raised his eyebrow as he repeated the words that Diana had said to General Lane. I looked over to him as he floated out of the hole.

 _"_ _Leave my beloved and his family alone or you shall deal with the god who holds your fate in her hands,"_

I looked at J'onzz puzzled as I floated up to join him.

"That is what she told General Lane," J'onzz said.

"Beloved?" I said aloud.

J'onzz shock his head and muttered something under his breath… 'young fool'. "I'll intercept Bruce and tell him of the situation, minus Diana's treat to General Lane," J'onzz said with a faint smile. "I think it would be best for you to lay low down here since Diana has this place protected."

J'onzz patted me on my back.

"Finding who are is a good thing Kal-El," J'onzz said. "I look forward to meeting the real you."

J'onzz flew off into the skies.

"I look forward to meeting him too," I replied as I headed back towards the house.

I flew back to the house as fast as I could, only slowing down to land on the porch as to not break it.

"Ma!" I shouted as I entered the house.

"We're still up here," she shouted back.

With Diana's braces in hand I rushed up to my old room. Ma was seated at the edge of my bed beside Diana. She was ringing out a damp hand towel.

"How is she?" I asked.

"I'm…. fine," Diana replied.

Her voice was so weak. I ran to her side and knelt beside her. Taking her hand, I slide her braces on one by one. As the bronze braces touched her skin the lightning in her eyes started to fade from her eyes.

"Thank… you, Kal," she mouthed.

I smiled, "I should be thanking you."

"It was nothing," she added as her body started to loosen up.

"Well I am grateful for you aid Wonder Woman," my mother added. "You just rest here as long as you need."

Diana tried to set up. The cover covering her slid down her body. Ma swiftly covered my eyes with her hand.

"You've seen enough for one day," Ma laughed as she shooed me out of my own room.

Standing to her feet my ma pushed me out of my room as she hands still covered my eyes. Once outside I heard Diana laughing.

"You can wait here until I get her sometime to wear," ma continued.

Ma wondered off to her bedroom as I stood outside my own room. I leaned against the door frame.

"This is the second time you've done this," Diana says through the door.

I blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I lied.

"I know you carried me back home after the ceremony," she replied.

I hesitated.

"I am this way," she paused. "Because my eldest brother, the First Born, needed to be stopped. I had to take Ares's life… I killed beloved brother and mentor to stop the First Born from destroying us all."

A soft cry came from my room.

"He told me there was no other way," she continued. "I became war…"

I pressed the door to my room opened. Diana's face as in her hands. I walked towards her and held her in my arms.

"I am no longer a symbol of peace," she whispered.

Diana pushed me away, yet I held her closer.

"You are to me…" I replied. "And you always well be."

Diana finally let go and curled up in my arms. This felt right. In this moment didn't feel like a lie. It was real.

"And here I am trying to help you and you end up helping me," she replied.

We didn't hear ma reenter my bedroom. She placed her hand on my shoulders. I gulped hard.

"She was," I blurted out as I saw my mother standing in the door way. "I wasn't trying to cop a feel ma I swear…"

Ma smiled as she pointed to the outside of the room.

"I know," she replied. "Now get out before your pants get any tighter and you make your mother go blind."

Diana laughed in my arms.

"Alexa would love her," Diana laughed.

Diana and I broke our embrace. I tried not to look down at her body as I stood to my feet. Turning to leave my room ma smacked me in the back of the head with the blue dress she had in her hands as I walked passed her.

"I like her much better than the other one," she winked. "This one is pleasant…"

"Ma…" I mouthed as she closed the door in my face.

As the door closed I let out a sigh.

Ping…

 _Clark…_

"Bruce…" I replied as I turned on my comlink.

 _How is your mother?_

I found myself taken a back by his level of 'small talk'. A part of me prayed he wouldn't bring up Diana but I know he saw what she didn't. Why was he not pressing me on Diana's role here?

"She's fine," I replied. "Wonder Woman is doing fine as well."

Bruce cleared his throat.

 _I figured she'd be._

He deflected, this wasn't good, or he has something more important do deal with that was worse.

 _I do however have a lead on who leaked your identity to the press. Someone set Lois up._

I let out a sigh. Figured she wouldn't betray me at least to protect my mother from the blow back.

 _Don't give her too much credit. She did write the piece she just didn't publish it._

"I see," I replied. "Who was it?"

Bruce paused for a moment.

"Come one Bruce, who leaked my identity? I asked.

 _Lex…_


	15. Chapter 13: Old Rivalries and Reflection

**Chapter 13: Old Rivalry and Reflection**

The Kent family Farm, Smallville Kansas

"Lex…" I replied as my face turned white.

 **"** **Checkmate Superman…"**

In that moment Lex's haunting words echoed in my ears drowning out the sound of Bruce's voice. The air around me went stale and I found myself having trouble catching my breath. Old memories came flooding back. Of him… Ever since Superman 'came out' to the world one man has fought me at every turn, Lex Luthor.

A billionaire, like Bruce with too much time on his hands, minus the desire to help people. I've never understood his hatred of me. All I've done is save lives, even at the cost of own. I was gone. Why would he attack now?

 **"** **The pin is mightier than the sword Superman,"**

I headed down the stairs and stepped outside. I took a long slow breath inwards as I leaned against the railings of the porch.

"You were right…" I mumbled to myself. "The pin was mightier."

Letting out a sigh I began to hear my mother and Diana up in my room.

 _"…_ _Wow Wonder Woman," I heard my mother voice emanating from my room. "It's a bit too short on you, but it will do."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Diana replied._

 _"_ _Oh, you don't have to be so formal my dear…. You can just call me Martha."_

 _"_ _Well Martha, thank you for the dress… And please call me Diana…"_

My heart warms as I hear my mother and Diana getting along. It was something that never happened with Lois. She was always so bourgeoisie about being here.

 _"_ _It smells out here," she'd always say._

 _"_ _It's called fresh air Lois,"_

 _"_ _I miss the scent of smog…"_

 **"…** **and one of these days I'm going to bring your world crashing down around… When that day comes you'll know it was a 'mere man' who welded it…"**

"Oh Rao…" I mouthed as Lex's voice shook me back to my sense.

My heart raced as a devastating realization hit me. If Lex was cocky enough to attack me use Lois to out me. Imagine what he will do to ma or Diana.

"Bruce are you sure this was Lex?" I asked as I clenched my hands down on the old wooden railing.

Bruce replied, "This has his stench all over it Clark…"

Crack…

The railing broke beneath my fingers.

"Clark honey…" I heard my mom's voice

"… Bruce I'll get back with you," I replied as I turned off my com.

I turned around to find my mother standing in the doorway with her hands in her coat pockets. Her face was wrinkled up with worry.

"It was Lex…" my ma said.

I put on a fake smile.

"Ma we don't know who it was," I replied

My ma scoffed, "Tell that to my broken porch railing…"

She pointed to the white painted wood in my hands. I lowered my head as I placed the two broken pieces on top on the railing.

"I thought walking away would help fill this void inside me," I began. "I would stop being what everyone thought I should be and just be me."

"Clark you are always you," ma interjected. "In or out of the suit. You are still my son."

I let out a sigh. She didn't understand.

"But I'm not human," I blurted out.

My mother's eyes opened wide.

"In or out of my suit, I'm still live a lie," I snapped. "I don't even know who I am…"

My mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Ma…" I said as I took a step towards here.

"You are my son," my ma said as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not about that ma," I replied. "You told me if I was more human than everything would be better. I've tried so hard…"

Ma took a step back shocked by my admission.

"It kept you safe," she interjected.

Ma walked over to me, her eyes filled with rage. Her tiny hand reached back to hit me in my chest. I grabbed her hand in mid swing and stopped her from hurting herself up against my chest. She trembled in my hand.

"Men like that came here when you were a baby," my mother replied. "Clark your father and I did what we had to do."

I released her hand. She was right.

"I remember," I nodded.

They came, the government's lackies, ever so often, the men in black with shades on. They'd always wonder by the farm or while I was at school. Standing just out of a human's line of sight. Waiting to see if I was going to do something extraordinary.

 _"_ _No sports Clark…"_

 _"_ _But ma, I want to play football. I can run really fast and throw super far!"_

 _"_ _I said no! You'd stick out and they'd take you away."_

They never caught me. I didn't want to get taken away, so I became more human; quieter and weak. And not here I am. A grown man who made his mother cry. I reached out for her face and wiped away her tears with my thumb. As I looked at her I couldn't shake the feeling I shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Ma you have enough to worry about with the farm without me bring up the past," I said. "I'm sorry for…"

"Your father and I have always tried to protect you," she continued. "You know that…"

"Yeah," I replied.

My ma paused for a moment and gave me a hug.

"… You shouldn't have to be human," she added. "We should be more like you."

I smiled as I rested my head atop my ma's.

"Thank you, ma," I said.

"You will always be my son," she sighed. "No matter how you choose to live your life."

I leaned down and kissed the top of my mother's head.

"I know ma," I replied.

As I let my mother go I saw Diana standing in the doorway. She looked radiant in my mother's old blue dress. As the wind blow a stray piece of hair into her face I knew what I had to do. No more hiding.

"And that means no more hiding," I said.

Diana nodded.

"Have Bruce setup a press conference," I added. "It's time for the world to meet the real me. Kal-El."


	16. Chapter 14: Ma's Wisdom

**Chapter 14: Ma's Wisdom**

As I spoke the words a weight was lifted off my shoulders yet the pressure about me lingered. This could go horrible and backfire in my face. Lord knows Lois would probably have a hissy fit about noting getting to do a one-on-one with me about coming out to the world. Perry would probably fire me for breaking the journalists code by writing about myself. Jimmy would probably never speak to me again for lying to him. Hell, the city of Metropolis would probably cast me out.

I could sense Diana's jaws dropping to the floor. Her pale blue eyes were probably darting back and forth trying to find the words to say. I knew that look. It was the look of, this is a bad idea Kal. A fact I couldn't deny. Outing myself to the world as Superman right after I walked away from it all would probably end horribly bad, however the ideal I claimed to stand for required me to take this leap.

At a loss of words Diana took a step towards me and placed her hand upon my shoulder. She pulled me around until I faced her.

"You know I'd support you in anything you do Clark but…" Diana paused for a moment. "There's no going back after this Kal…"

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was sacred for me. Diana carried the weight of being Wonder Woman 24/7. She didn't get time off from fans, villains or even other League members. She was 'on' all the time. How she managed to keep the whole god of war thing under wraps I'll never know. If she could handle it, I could too. It was time for me to stop pretending and just be.

"Diana I…" I began to say but Ma interrupted me.

"Diana honey could you give me and Clark a moment?" Ma whisper as she tapped Diana on the shoulder.

Diana let out a sigh as she headed back inside the house. As the door screen door closed behind her. I braced myself for my Mother's wrath. Walking away from the 'S' was one thing but outing myself to the world placed her at a greater risk.

"Ma, you know I'd never let anyone harm you or this farm," I replied. "But I'm suffocating under all of this…"

Ma cleared her throat.

"You know something Clark," Ma began. "Wanting to be free is the most human thing of all."

Standing beside me she placed her hands on the fragile piece of railing that was still attached to the porch.

"You know Diana is only looking out for what is best for you," Ma continued. "She lives in a world that doesn't have an off switch and she probably doesn't want that for you. Hell, I don't want that for you…"

Ma stopped in midsentence and let out a deep sigh.

"But I know my Kent boys like the back of my own hand," she added with a smirk. "Did you know that your Pa didn't want to be a farmer at first."

I took a step back and looked down at my mother.

"But Pa loved farming…" I said.

Ma shook her head, "In time he learned to love it over time. Jonathan wanted to be a pro football player, but this farm meant so much to your father couldn't let this farm go. 'I'll be damned if I let some corporate farming company take this land from me'. He let his dream die to save this place. Now let me tell you he resented letting his dream go, even if it was for a good reason…"

My mother's words hit me hard. In all my life I never thought Pa hated what he'd become. Just another small-time farmer.

Ma made the sign of the cross and kissed the rosery around her neck.

"I was blessed to watch him accept who he was with pride," Ma said. "Clark, I think it's about time you did the same. Even if I don't want you to. Let the world see you for the wonderful alien that you are…"

Ma glanced over her shoulder and nodded towards the front door.

"Why don't you start by being honest with the one person that matters," Ma added with a wink.

I was shocked at Ma's ascertain. She wasn't lying, yet to verbalize to Diana how I felt…

I shook my head, "Ma she's too good for me."

"Right and I'm sure she whoops some much ass until she's naked just for just every boy she's ever met," Ma replied raising her eyebrow.

"Ma…" I gasped at my mother's usage of a curse word.

"Don't Ma me Clark," she scoffed as she pointed her finger at me. "Now you go in there and let her know how you feel, or I'll tell her in the most embarrassing way possible…"

I gulped hard. She wasn't joking. The image of Lana horrified face came to mind. Just as Ma told her she caught me with my yearbook and a milky sock. I waved my hands in front of me feverously.

"I'll go," I said I walked past her.

Ma's finger of death pointed at me until I had closed the door behind me. Entering the house, I saw Diana seated and the kitchen table on the com with Bruce. I lingered in the entry way for a moment and listened to their conversation.

"Could you just do this for him," Diana said as she rub the sides of her head.

 _"_ _Like hell I am,"_

"Bruce…"

 _"_ _No Diana, we're still balls deep in it from the last one," Bruce hissed. "Wasn't his mother being attacked enough to knock some sense into him?"_

"It has, but he needs to do something else…"

 _"_ _Like what," Bruce mocked. "Tell the world he wants to become a farmer?"_

Diana sighed, "No, Bruce. He wants to come out…"

 _"_ _As in gay?" Bruce asked._

"No," she replied.

Bruce was silent for a moment before replying.

 _"_ _No wait, Diana you can't be serious?" Bruce added. "Don't tell me he wants to come out about Clark and Superman being the same person? Has he gotten into the yellow kryptonite again? This is absurd"._

Diana sighed, "Bruce just set up a press conference for tomorrow afternoon."

Turning off her commlink Diana sat back in her seat and let her head hit the head rest.

"I'm sorry for all of this Diana," I said startling her.

Diana sat up straight in her seat and looked directly at me.

"Kal, I didn't see you there," she replied her face flushed.

I laughed, "Yay, that's me, light on my feet."

She chuckled lightly but her face was still looked tense.

"You don't have to do this Kal," she said to me coldly. "Being 'out' as a superhero isn't all its cracked up to be. Sometimes I wish I could be like you Kal and hide in plain sight."

"It's not all its cracked up to be either," I replied as I walked over to her.

Taking a seat on the other side of the table I extended my hands towards her.

"I guess the grass isn't always greener on the other side," I said.

"It truly isn't," she added as she placed her hands into mine.

She felt so small in my hands.

"Diana I can't keep up this game anymore," I said.

"Then why didn't you speak with Lois about this?" Diana asked.

I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand.

"Because her opinion was the one, I needed to hear," I replied. "I needed yours…"

"Kal…" she said as she tried to pull away from me.

I rushed around the table and knelt beside her. Quickly taking her hand back into my own, I braced myself for the worst.

"Diana," I said. "Yours is the only opinion I care about. You see me…. and that's all I need…"

As I spoke, I moved in closer to her. Diana looked down at me with the pale blue eyes.

"I love…"

Diana placed her hands over my mouth.

"No, you can't say it," she muttered. "Once you say it you can't take it back."

"But I don't want to,"

"Kal…" she said coldly. "What about Lois…"

"Lois who?" I said as I reached up and claimed her lips.

Your lips collided. For the first time I felt right. I didn't have to worry about if I was doing it too hard. I could just kiss the woman I loved.

"Would you stand beside me as I take this next step?" I asked as we broke our kiss.

"You didn't have to ask," she replied. "Tomorrow is the start our something new."

"No," I replied she placed a kiss a top my head. "Tonight is…"

I stood to my feet and pulled Diana up with me.

"Hello Diana of Themyscira," I said boldly. "My name is Kal-El and its nice to meet you."


End file.
